Gaea
by Ana Gray
Summary: Sam used to be a normal teenager until the Dark Ages occurred. Just after they end, she finds that she's died in a tragic accident, saving her sister. She is bought back to life by MiM and finds herself lost in a quest to save the world from darkness, and she soon finds herself trapped by the one she can remember from before: Pitch. (Jack/OC) Rated T because minor violence.


**A/N: *wild panting* I'M SO FREAKING SORRY OKAY?**

**You can hit me if you want but blame school. I HAVE THE HALF TERM HOLIDAYS NOW AND THIS IDEA POPPED UP. I will continue my TMI fic, but I might discontinue the other ROTG fic because argh stress.**

**Do any of you watch Chronicles of Syntax?**

**-Ana G **

* * *

Prologue

A brown-haired girl walked hand-in-hand with her sister, her feet scraping through the leaves. Samantha looked down at her little sister, sighing. The girl had stopped a few feet away, and Samantha was still walking.

"Sam!" the girl yelled. It was too windy to hear her. She was walking backwards. She couldn't hear her. That was when she lost her footing.

Hanging on. Hanging on to life. The drop was practically to the centre of the earth. Her six-year-old sister came running, crying. "Hang on, Sammy!" She tried to reach Sam, but she was barely holding on. The wind picked up and pushed her sister out of view.

"Go," was all Samantha said before she fell.

Screaming. The wind burnt her eyes, nails clawed against the mud. It felt like the hole would never end. All she could hear was her own screams and her sister's voice. Her life flashed before her eyes. Laughter, games. Other bad things, too. The Dark Ages. She screamed in agony before she hit the ground at such a speed that her body went limp.

That last look of terror stayed in her eyes, her mouth open as if she was screaming. The last thing she ever did, and she was dead.

Far in the distance, there was a wailing six-year-old, without her teenage sister, Samantha. She slammed into her house. Her mother, Jude, looked up.

"Eleanor!" Jude said, picking her up and calming her. "Where's Samantha?"

Eleanor sniffed, and wiped away her snotty nose. "Sam's dead."

* * *

Leaves swirled as gradually, the body of Samantha De Furia rose from the ground, mud hitting her face. She gasped, the warm air hitting her face. The ground below her closed up, and she looked around, confused of her whereabouts and her surroundings. She then looked down at her style of dress. She was wearing a soft pink dress, red fingerless gloves and what seemed like… sandals. Her hair was bright orange, and dip-dyed pink, for some odd reason. She couldn't tell what colour her eyes were, but she looked around in confusion. The moon was twinkling in the night sky. It seemed to shine on her body, but as she stood up the light dimmed out. If she could see her twinkling eyes, she thought they were a sparkling, thoughtful green. But no, they were a soft amber.

Resting on the ground before her was a staff, wrapped with red vines. When she lifted it, the staff was a mixture of all seasons—frost fell out, as did dry leaves, a ray of sunlight shot up into the sky and fresh leaves shot from the bottom, falling around her feet. She laughed.

She could hear something in the distance. A scream. Maybe, a laugh? Like hers, but half-hearted. She leapt across the field, jumping on and off trees, as she reached a small hut. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes left the house, holding something. A rag, maybe a doll? She started to head down the same path where Sam had rose from the ground. She sat near the spot, leaves scattered across the ground. Samantha approached the girl. She did not look up.

"Excuse me?" Samantha said politely. "Could you tell me where I am, perhaps where I could go and find some help?" Samantha waved her hand in front of the ignorant girl's face, and she sighed, getting frustrated. She was going to place her hand on the girl's shoulder when it slipped through her shoulder and became translucent.

She backed away in fear. "Huh?" Her eyes blinked, and the little girl was not looking up. But then she realised.

The Moon echoed in her ears. **_She cannot see you, because she does not believe in you. Be careful, Samantha De Furia, for the powers you obtain are just like the four elements. If someone catches you out, you could be in danger. You are now Mother Nature, or Gaea, for specific reasons. _**

That was the last thing the Moon told Gaea, or Mother Nature in four hundred years. And it's never been the same again.

* * *

**Boom. Teehee, the moon actually spoke, so big deal. Gaea's here! For the Percy Jackson fans who may be reading this, I am also a PJO/HOO fan, but Gaea isn't evil, actually in this, so don't worry. And no-one spoil Allegiant or House of Hades for me! I have to wait until Christmas! **

**Happy Halloween by the way! I'm pretty sure Gaea's busy tending to trees to make sure they'll bloom again in the spring! **

**-Ana**


End file.
